Animal Instinct
by Asshai
Summary: Remus y Tonks comienzan su relación, con algunos temores. Tonks POV, basada en la canción de The Cranberries.


**Disclaimers:** Personajes propiedad de JK Rowiling, no saco ningún provecho al publicar fanfics de su saga

_Para Lau, para Ele, para Sandra..._

**ANIMAL INSTINCT.**

_Suddenly something has happened to me as I was having my cup of tea.._

-Tenemos que dejarlo.

Tonks levantó la vista de la taza de té que tenía entre las manos, mirando a Remus con angustia. Había pensado que un té caliente podría ayudarla a despejar las dudas, a sentirse reconfortada, aunque Lupin no había esperado a que terminara de descubrir el efecto positivo de la bebida.

-Hola, al menos –Tonks empujó la taza alejándola de ella, ahora que ya no le iba a servir, prefería dejarla apartada.

-Lo siento, es que ahora mismo estamos solos y he pensado que era mejor hablarlo cuanto antes –se disculpo Lupin.

-Da igual –contestó ella con voz apagada, fría-. Aunque no tenemos por qué dejarlo.

-Mejor ahora que más tarde –Remus le hablaba mirándola a los ojos, pero sin querer reflejar ningún sentimiento-, llevamos un par de semanas Tonks, podremos superarlo.

-Claro –se levantó y vació el té por el fregadero, dándole la espalda-, podremos claro. Mejor ahora, tan solo hemos estado.. tonteando, no nos llevaba a ninguna parte¿verdad?.

-Lo más seguro es que no.

_Suddenly I was feeling depressed, I was utterly and totally stressed..._

Empezó a fregar la taza junto con varios vasos que habían dejado allí, a mano. Podría hacerlo con un movimiento de varita, pero eso conllevaría darse la vuelta y tener que enfrentarse a él, y ahora mismo no podía.

-Muy bien, -Lupin se quedó observándola unos segundos pero al darse cuenta de su intención avanzó hacia la puerta de la cocina-, nos vemos. Sirius volverá en un rato. Nos quedaremos a comer todos.

Tonks no le contestó, Sirius, Molly y Arthur vendrían, pero ella se iba a marchar a su modesta casa, en cuanto terminara en la cocina, ahora necesitaba concentrarse totalmente en el agua, en el grifo abierto con fuerza, en enjabonar, en enjuagar...

Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras él.

_Do you know you made me cry? Do you know you made me die?.._

Se apoyó con una mano en el borde del fregadero mientras se llevaba la otra a la boca. No pensaba dejar que la escuchara sollozar. No pensaba dejar que viera las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Si tenía que aparentar que era tan indiferente a ese asunto como él, lo haría. Aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

_And the thing that gets to me, is you´ll never really see.._

"Llevamos un par de semanas Tonks, podremos superarlo", repitió en su mente. Para él eran un par de semanas al parecer. Sabía que para ella no. Ella llevaba esperando ese momento durante bastante tiempo. Había estudiado Auror después de hablar con él, y después de ingresar en la Orden no pudo nada más que admirarle, seguirle con la mirada, esperar el momento para hablar con él a solas... para poder abrazarlo por primera vez. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad y un deseo inexplicable hacia el siempre misterioso y silencioso, Remus Lupin.

Cuando Sirius logró escapar de Azkaban, Dumbledore los llamó a todos y les advirtió que su labor en la Orden les iba a requerir casi todo el tiempo a partir de ahora. Y ella no pudo más que alegrarse. Ya no le vería en contadas ocasiones, conviviría con él. Compartirían más de lo que ella había imaginado.

_And the thing that freaks me out, is I´ll always be in doubt..._

Ahora nada importaba ya. Se secó las manos y salió de la cocina. Las lágrimas seguían calientes en su cara, vio por la puerta del salón a Sirius soltando la chaqueta y a Lupin hablándole de las nuevas noticias que traía Arthur del Ministerio.

-Me marcho –les dijo sin atravesar el marco de la puerta.

-¡Tonks! -exclamó Sirius-, pensé que te quedarías a almorzar aquí. Ibamos a..

-Ahora mismo no puedo –le cortó ella -. Mañana estaré aquí a primera hora.

Si Lupin tenía intención de hacer un esfuerzo porque se quedara, no llegó a averiguarlo, salió de la casa antes de que su primo empezara a notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Caminó con paso ligero, hacia un sitio donde no tuviera que aparentar nada. No podía decir lo mismo de él, quizá el no estuviera aparentando, puede que sólo hubiera sido un entretenimiento para el solitario Lupin, aunque la impresión que estos días había tenido al estar con él hubiera sido diferente...

_It is a lovely thing that we have, it is a lovely thing, the animal, the animal instinct..._

Sintió las gotas de lluvia caer en su cara, mezclándose con sus lágrimas. A medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la lluvia más rápido caminaba, hasta que finalmente empezó a correr bajo el torrente de agua que estaba cayendo. Necesitaba limpiarse, dejar que ese dolor se deslizara por ella igual que las gotas y acabara en algún charco. La gente la miraba cuando los esquivaba, pero no le importaba, no quería pensar, ni pararse, ni ser correcta, corría y lloraba. Dejar una parte de ella atrás era lo importante...

Y así llegó, exhausta, se durmió a los pocos minutos con la ropa empapada. Y los días siguientes fueron una repetición constante, el tiempo quería ayudarla con su objetivo.

_So take my hands and come with me, we will change reality..._

Pero al quinto día, volvió a encontrarse con Lupin a solas. Estaba más demacrado que de costumbre, nervioso, no notó si quiera que ella entró al salón después de despedir a Moody. Estaba asomado a una ventana, rígido, apartando la cortina con una mano.

-Lupin.

Éste dio un respingo pero no se giró.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó ella acercándose.

-Si.

Fue la única respuesta que pudo sacarle. Aceptando que no quería hablar más, como estos días atrás, se situó a su lado en silencio. Mirando al mismo punto que él miraba. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

-Hoy. –sintió rabia por él, rabia porque quisiera pasar por esto solo-. Y Snape no está, es por eso que Dumbledore ha hablado contigo a solas¿tenía provisiones?

-No. –dijo sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, estaba atardeciendo.

-Y.. ¿qué vas a hacer? –intentaba sonar tranquila, lejana como él, pero el temor que sentía la delataba.

-Dumbledore ha pensado algo.

-Gracias, me dejas más tranquila. –le dijo enfadada, ya, sin ocultarlo.

Lupin volvió a correr las cortinas y e intentó darse la vuelta en dirección al salón pero ella le cogió del brazo.

-Qué vas a hacer. No creas que es un asunto que te concierne solo a ti. Soy miembro de la Orden, creo que no tienes por qué ocultarme nada.

-El resto de miembros no ha preguntado, dejan estos asuntos con quienes tienen que ocuparse de él. –le respondió serio. Las arrugas surcaban su piel, dándole un aspecto mayor al que le correspondía realmente.

-Si te preguntaran se lo dirías. Y ahora te lo estoy preguntando yo.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Lupin le habló mirándole a la cara, intentando parecer tranquilo, explicando el plan como si fuera una de las ideas más brillantes que se le hubiera ocurrido a Dumbledore. Pero no pudo dejar de percibir el tono de resignación, de repulsión hacia si mismo en las palabras de él.

-Como un animal –dijo ella cuando terminó de escucharle, enfadada con él, enfadada por las circunstancias en las que tenía que verse envuelto, por querer pasarlas solo.

-Como lo que soy.

La bofetada le dolió más a ella que a él.

_So take my hands and we will pray, they won´t take you away..._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, y viendo la sorpresa y el dolor en su semblante, Tonks le abrazó. No fue correspondida inmediatamente, ni a los minutos siguientes, ni cuando le dijo que ella estaría a su lado, ni cuando le dijo que ante todo, era el hombre más honorable y justo que había conocido, ni cuando le dijo que no era un animal.

Se separó de él. Desde luego, si su resolución era apartarse de ella para no hacerla sufrir, su plan estaba funcionando al revés. Le hacía más daño viéndolo convencido de algo que era incorrecto y viéndolo actuar creyendo que sabía qué era lo que más le convenía. Y aunque era más testaruda que él, tampoco iba a arrodillarse para que entrara en razón.

Se alejó lentamente y se encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada. Pero antes de salir lo notó. Oyó su lamento y sus pasos hacia la entrada.

Cuando apareció tenía los ojos inundados.

-Empezar algo así...

-Es lo que los dos queremos, Remus. –se puso la chaqueta-, lo que pasa que te cuesta aceptar que alguien esté dispuesto a darlo todo por ti.

-Hay gente que se preocupa. Yo me preocupo por ti, Tonks –le cogió las manos, sus ojos seguían inundados de lágrimas.

-Hay gente que sólo quiere mantenerte alejado en estas circunstancias. Ellos miran por el bien de todos, yo miro por tu bien. No te alejarán de mí.

_They will never make me cry, no..._

Sintió sus lágrimas contra su piel cuando le dio el beso. Esta vez ella se mantenía firme, aunque le devolvió el beso con todas sus fuerzas. Y salió de la casa con las ideas claras, por fin.

_And the thing that freaks me out is I´ll always be in doubt..._

Se ajustó el abrigo, los guantes, se puso el gorro que le cubría casi todo su cabello de color lila y salió en dirección a la costa. Decidió emprender el camino andando en un principio, necesitaba saber que llegaría a su destino sin ninguna duda. Sin que sintiera un atisbo de indecisión. Porque si ahora dudaba un solo instante, no podría seguir el resto de su vida con lo que se había propuesto, no podría seguir a su lado.

Así que caminó, y con cada paso que daba su decisión se iba reforzando.

Desapareció en un callejón cuando la noche estaba empezando a estar iluminada por miles de estrellas y, evidentemente, por la luna llena. Reapareció en la entrada de una cueva a la orilla de una pequeña cala cerca del Valle de Godric. Un aullido acompañó su aparición.

_The animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me..._

Se quedó paralizada por un escalofrío. Cuando atravesara aquellas rocas vería una parte de él, una parte más del hombre al que amaba. La parte que la separaba de ella. La parte que atormentaba constantemente a Lupin.

_It´s the animal, the animal, the animal instinct in me..._

Cuando la vio entrar, se enfureció. Aulló, saltó, intentó zafarse de las cadenas que lo retenían. Aquella trampa para monstruos que había preparado Dumbledore, era terrorífica.

No vio ningún rastro humano en él. Se acercó a las rejas e intentó mirarle a los ojos, en ellos siempre acababa viendo al verdadero Remus. Sin embargo, los ojos del licántropo no le devolvieron lo que buscaba. Solo rabia, hambre, furia, una mano logró romper el grillete que la sujetaba y en el mismo instante que sacaba una garra entre dos rejas, volvió a aparecer de entre las rocas y tiró del cuerpo del lobo hacia atrás, dejándolo de nuevo atrapado.

Tonks miró su abrigo, allí donde le había acertado el zarpazo, estaba desgarrado. Con movimientos lentos se alejó más de la celda, sin embargo eso sólo hizo que se enfureciera más y aulló. Y volvió a aullar. Y continuó en un ritmo frenético de saltos, tirones y aullidos.

_It´s the animal, it´s the animal, it´s the animal instinct in me..._

Ella supo que su presencia le alteraba. Podía olerla y sentir su pulso, su sabor. Miró alrededor de aquel agujero del mundo y descubrió que estaba casi todo a oscuras. Solo se iluminaba la entrada por el brillo de la luna, y parte de la reja en la que se encontraba Lupin.

Y ella se quedaría a su lado. No le abandonaría como un animal. No haría como el resto.

Lentamente y aguantando la respiración convirtió su pelo en un color negro azabache, su cara, sus manos, sus pies, su cuerpo. Negro. Se deshizo del abrigo color miel tirándolo fuera de la cueva. Vio como el lobo seguía con la mirada la prenda y cuando volvió a escudriñar el interior, solo quedaba oscuridad.

No había ni rastro de su posible presa.

Tonks se quedó acurrucada en la esquina más oscura, observándolo. Se durmió cuando dejó de intentar escaparse y a la mañana siguiente, el animal había desaparecido.

Abrió la verja, sin ningún problema, le ayudó a incorporarse, le quitó las cadenas y le acercó a la orilla de la cala, para refrescarlo y curarle las heridas que se había provocado en su ansia por escapar.

-El resto de veces tendrás una poción, y si en algún momento vuelves a encontrarte en esta situación, yo estaré siempre aquí, en esta orilla.

Lupin no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, pero le sonrió y se abrazó a su cintura, quedando tendido en la arena, en esa orilla, junto a la única persona con la que necesitaba estar.


End file.
